


From Behind

by Got4and3writing



Category: GOT7
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-02
Updated: 2019-12-02
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:47:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21643930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Got4and3writing/pseuds/Got4and3writing
Summary: Short smutty piece.
Relationships: Mark Tuan/Original Female Character(s), Mark Tuan/Reader, Mark Tuan/You
Kudos: 19





	From Behind

Mark always had a way of getting you exactly how he wanted, this time being naked and on all four for him. He had convinced you to give him full control of the encounter as well, slipping a silk ribbon around your eyes. The dulling of one of your senses enhanced the tight grip he had on your hips. Mark lightly ghosted his hand along your spine admiring the small details of your spine and the tightness of your muscles as you gripped the bedsheets in anticipation.  


He gave no warning before he dropped the first light kiss to your shoulder, causing you to let out a sigh followed by a gasp when he nipped sharply at your delicate skin. Mark chuckled before he began his descent down your back trailing kisses, licks, and bites attempting to decorate your back in love marks. His hand slides across your front brushing lightly at your nipples. The whine you let out wasn’t something you were used to hearing from yourself. The desperation you felt to just have him give you what you wanted was growing with every soft touch of his lips and rough grip of his large hands.  


“Mark, please!” you called out as he rolled one of your nipples between his fingers. You were slowly becoming putty in his hands and you knew with every shiver and desperate sound you made his cheeky smirk grew. He hums in slight displeasure at the use of his name. You knew what he wanted you to call him but you were trying to hold on to some kind of control you had left.

“What does my baby girl want,” He had made it down to your lower back and had stopped to appreciate the ass that, with confidence, he could say belong to him. “Do you want me to take care of your needy little pussy?” Just the sound of his deep voice using such dirty words makes you want to bury your face in the pillow and grind your hips into his awaiting palms.

“Come on, you know I can only help you if you tell me what you want.” He teases you with his words as his finger dragging up and down along the outside of your pussy. A moan tumbled passed your lips and your hips flinched back trying to gain more contact than what he was giving you. Mark gave your ass a sharp smack causing you to yelp and jerk forward. “Baby girl that's not how it works. If you want something, you better use your words.” His voice drops deeper, giving you the warning that he’s done tolerating your disobedient behavior. Mark punctuates his point by giving your left ass cheek a sharp nip.

“Daddy please I need you! I want you to lick my pussy.” Your face burns to hear the needy whines you’re letting out as you feel his fingers touch your clit.

Mark gives a light growl of approval before pushing down on your upper back making your face goes into the pillows. His grip on your ass is bruising as he buries his face in your pussy, dragging his tongue from top to bottom making sure to add extra pressure as he passes over your clit. You are quick to cry out for him to give you more. He uses his tongue to teasingly flick across your clit, the shock to your system has you reaching for his wrist, grappling for any kind of grounding. The sound and feel of him inserting a finger into you have your last wall crumbling. You’re moaning and rocking your hips back trying to fuck yourself on his fingers and face. Mark groans at your desperation, insert a second finger and relentlessly plunges into your wet and tight hole. Your jaw slacks and only whines and moans tumble passed your lips. Mark works on pushing you over the edge by focusing his attention on alternating between flick and sucking the bundle of nerves.

As soon as you tip over the edge his name falls from your lips like a mantra. Your body racks with pleasure as you roll your hips into his face and tongue. He continues to lap at your soaking pussy letting you ride out or orgasm.  
You roll on to your back to get away from Mark’s attempt to overstimulate you. The ribbon shifts from over your eyes and giggle at the grin Mark has on his face. 

“I hope you don’t think I’m done with you.”


End file.
